


The Mystery Case Files saga(part 1).

by Cattie454



Series: Casual games: cases of a detective. [1]
Category: Mystery Case Files (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattie454/pseuds/Cattie454
Summary: Acompaña al Maestro detective en sus casos, casos llenos de miedo, misterio y diversión que te atrapara, si los fantasmas no lo hacen primero...
Series: Casual games: cases of a detective. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986460
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. El comienzo.

El comienzo. 

En el mundo existe lo paranormal, algunos no creen en eso y hay gente sufriendo por esas anomalías. 

Hay muchas agencias dedicadas al tema de lo paranormal, nos centraremos en una agencia, muy antigua, demasiada antigua que las demás agencias.

Esta agencia se llama Royal Agency, una agencia que está relacionada con la reina de Inglaterra, su base está en la ciudad de Londres, tienen buenos agentes, pero hay uno en especial que seguiremos durante su viaje. 

Ahora... 

* * *

5 de agosto del 2005.

De un edificio salen varias personas, algunos están felices, otros no.

Hay una chica caminando, de piel clara, cabello negro azulado, ojos cafés claros, esta feliz por pasar el examen de ingreso, un chico y una chica se acercan a ella.

¿Contenta por pasar el examen de ingreso?.

Pregunta el chico. 

Si, lo estoy. 

Contesta la chica.

Creí que no iba a pasar, pero lo logré. 

Dijo la chica.

Pues sinceramente vi que el examen si estuvo un poco difícil. Y es raro que apruebe los exámenes.

Dijo la otra chica. 

A de ser por que te apasiona el misterio. Todos los que hicimos el examen dimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo. 

Dijo la peliazul. 

Oye Molly... Mi mamá me dijo que el trabajo de detective puede llegar a ser peligroso, no sabemos cuando nos puede tocar un caso para hacer en solitario, si no tenemos quien nos guíe podríamos acabar mal o hasta traumados...

Dijo el chico. 

Yo digo que si habrá un malechor, será un reto, aunque tengamos que sacrificarnos para mantener el mundo seguro. 

Dijo la otra chica. 

Como siempre tan decidida. Yo elegí ser detective porque me parece genial. Resolver casos, acertijos y demás me apasiona. 

Dijo Molly. 

¿Además de tenerlo en la sangre?

Pregunta el chico. 

Debe ser difícil ser pariente de un detective famoso, si yo estuviera en tu lugar trataría de ser discreta todo el tiempo por si hay un paparazzi cerca.

* * *

Los tres chicos toman un taxi, el taxi los dela en sus casas, pagan su parte cuando llegan a su destino. 

Molly paga su parte cuando baja del taxi. 

Entra a la casa. Su mamá la está esperando. 

Y, ¿lo lograste?

Pregunta su mamá ansiosa.

La joven responde con asistiendo con la cabeza. Su mamá se alegra. 

!Mi hija lo logró¡!Va a ser detective¡

Se le voy a decir a tu papá. 

La mujer fue corriendo al teléfono.

Molly fue a su habitación. Dejó su bolso en el piso. Saca de una caja un diario sin escribir, lo mira.

Lo logre tía, verás que seré una gran detective como tu. 

Dijo Molly viendo al techo.

* * *

Ser detective parece genial; pero tiene sus consecuencias como cualquier trabajo... 


	2. Archivo 1: Huntsville parte 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A la detective novata Molly Graham le asignaron un caso en un pueblo de nombre Huntsville, apostó con sus amigos quien se convertiría en "Maestro Detective", deberá cumplir esa meta y tambien resolver los casos que rodean al pueblo.

4 de octubre del 2005, a la joven detective con la placa inicial “M.C.F Flatfoot” le encargaron que investigará un pueblo llamado Huntsville, no era un pueblo fantasma, sólo era un pueblo común.

Según el periódico que llegó a la Royal Agency decía que estaban pasando cosas raras en el pueblo, podría ser que los sucesos estuvieran relacionados con la banda de criminales S.T.A.I.N., de guarida no ubicada, no saben si la sospecha pueda ser cierta, pero necesitan ayuda.

A la joven solo le había tocado ser asistente de varios detectives, este sería su primer caso en solitario, aunque pudo haber sido suerte porque era la única disponible en ese momento, algunos la subestimarían, sus maestros más cercanos y compañeros le darían “que tengas suerte”, y eso era tenerla.

* * *

Caso #1: Cinco dedos de descuento

En varias tiendas alrededor ciudad los propetarios están notando falta de inventario. Eso es para a usted descubrir la indentidad del culpable y poner un fin a esta erupción de robos de pegajoso-dedo.

Visita la Tienda de libros y la oficina de abogados, aparentemente con pistas aleatorias. Como la evidencia se recoge, utiliza la Computadora del Crimen a la pieza para la solución a esto y otros rompecabezas misteriosos a través de la Ciudad.

Me preguntó se tendré las Habilidades para convertirme en un ‘Maestro Detective’…

* * *

Solo habian dos lugares para investigar, la tienda de libros y la oficina de abogados.

Primero fui a la oficina de abogados, me dejaron pasar, tenía que buscar pistas del culpable, me puse un reto si hacerlo en 20 minutos, busque por una habitación de interés, encontré siete pistas que me ayudarían en el caso.

Después fui a la tienda de libros, investigue en un punto, di con siete pistas, terminé rápido. Ahora descubriré la verdad.

* * *

Fui a ver que me enseñaba la Computadora del Crimen, al analizar todas las pistas, me salió un rompecabezas de volver a armar la escena en donde estuvo el sospechoso, parece la tienda de libros. Tenía que poner los cuadros en su lugar.

Puse cada cuadro en su respectivo lugar, algunas veces me confundía, no debo dejar que el cansancio me gane, complete el rompecabezas.

Al terminarlo en la pantalla me salió "Atrapado".

Esta fiesta de la garganta aparece para ser estrella de Hollywood, Darla Rudder en el rodaje de la ciudad su último informecial para carne enlatada. 

Unas horas después arrestaron a Darla, al día siguiente fue a juicio y se le sentenció, ahora ella irá a la cárcel, con esto su carrera como estrella terminó.

Me llamaron desde la agencia para decirme que subí de rango, ahora tengo la placa “Snoop”…

Creo que me quedaré mas días de lo que pensé.

* * *

Caso #2: Dinero divertido.

Una contrafeitada de esquema ha sido descubierto cerca de Huntsville y algunos corruptos individual en el gasto de billetes falsos por toda la ciudad.

El centro de operaciones aparece para ser la Barbería pero asegúrese de comprobar la tienda de relojes Tic, y la oficina de abogados.

Me fui a investigar.

* * *

Fui primero a la oficina de abogados. Ahora solo quince minutos para investigar.

Busque entre el lugar y descubrí trece pistas, ahora eran más que del anterior caso, y creo que serán más en los próximos.

Me fui a la barbería de Rudy. Estaba un poco desordenada, si que era un barbero ocupado. Encontré once pistas que me podrían ayudar, ahora me tendré que ir antes que venga el dueño de la barbería y lo incomode.

Fui rápido a la tienda de relojes de Ty. Tenía muchos relojes, todos de temática diferente, había un reloj que parecía derretido, un cuadro de Einstein y un gato café muy bonito; pero no tengo que distraerme. Continúe investigando, encontré siete pistas.

Ahora a completar el rompecabezas de la escena del crimen en donde estuvo el criminal en la Computadora del Crimen. Después de acomodar los cuadros y completar el rompecabezas llegue al resultado.

Rudy, el barbero de la ciudad parece ser que ga estado cortando cabello Y sus gastos en la fabricación de dinero falso.

¿Podrían sus actividades ser parte de una gran conspiración criminal?...

Ahora por mis habilidades obtuve la placa y el rango de “Gumshoe”.

* * *

Caso #3: El alarmante.

Alguien está haciendo sonar falsas alarmas por todo Huntsville!

Autoridades locales se han impresionado en tu pelea contra el crimen y necesitan su ayuda para descubrir al alamardor.

Visita la estación de incendios así como un como otros localidades de Huntsville a gran evidencia útil en el seguimiento la falsa alarma

Tengo que resolverlo antes de que acaben los 16 minutos.

* * *

Primero fui a la tienda de libros, encontré once pistas, presiento que hay más pistas que tiempo.

Luego fui a Empeños Pete, era una tienda de empeños diferente a las de la ciudad. Encontré 10 pistas, vi que hay muchas cosas empeñadas, quizá empeñe algo en esta tienda.

Fui a la estación de incendios de Huntsville, los bomberos me saludaron, un perro dálmata se me acercó, me olio, y me lamio, siente que soy una buena persona, eso dicen los bomberos, si tuviera un compañero canino seria mas fácil, solo que la Royal Agency no trabaja mucho con animales. Encontré diez pistas, me estaba quedando sin tiempo.

Me fui de allí, fui al Café de Iván. Si puedo descansar me iría a tomar un café, pero por ahora no. Al investigar encontré siete pistas, me fui apurada por el contra reloj.

Prendí rápido la Computadora del Crimen, como estaba algo apurada ponía las piezas en donde no iban, tranquila Molly, respira, si lo haces calmada sin prisas, todo saldrá bien.

Y lo hizo… Elmer del taller de carrocería está tirando de alarmas de incendio alrededor Huntsville como una distracción para que pueda deslizarse hacia abajo el tubo de fuego en un traje de castor.

Por este caso me gane el rango y la placa de “Slewfoot”.

Pienso que estoy avanzando rápido con los rangos…

* * *

Caso #4: Loco suelto.

La Profesora Luna H. Tick escapó de la granja divertida de Huntsville y todo la ciudad está en pánico! Las autoridades necesitan tu ayuda para localizarla antes ella pueda hacer cualquier cosa.

Localiza y busca a la mujer loca mediante la búsqueda para pistas en el Café de Iván, Cazar y Picotear y el museo de ciencias. Si hay un loco por ahí, lo atrapare. La agencia dice que hay que dejar los prejuicios y el orgullo en algunas ocasiones.

* * *

Fui a la oficina de abogados, algunos estaban preocupados por sus familias por si se topaban con Luna. Encontré once pistas, me fui de ahí rápidamente, el tiempo es oro en este caso.

En el museo de ciencias, aunque era uno de los lugares más grandes de Huntsville, en algunas partes eran como almacenes de cosas viejas. Encontré ocho pistas, me fui corriendo evitando a las personas.

Llegue al Café de Iván, pedí un café Express, me lo tomé rápido. Busque como loca por todo el lugar, los clientes y los empleados me veían confundidos, encontré siete pistas, pagué el café antes de irme.

Ya en la base, apure la Computadora del Crimen para que se prendiera. Es hora de hacer el rompecabezas. No lo hice tan rápido como en el caso anterior, me concentre en cada detalle de cada pieza, logré completarlo. !Sí! Lo logré, dije cansada.

Parece que la Profesora Tick ha estado detrás en el museo de ciencias y la dirección un poco ortodoxo de experimentos

Gracias a ti esta profesora loca va ir a volver a la camisa de fuerza.

Mi fenomenal facultad me llevó a un nuevo rango de detective, el rango de “Investigator”.

* * *

Después de unos días de trabajo me fui a dormir, mire la placa que sostenía en mi mano. Recuerdo que hice una apuesta con mis amigos de a quien le concederán la placa de “Maestro Detective” primero, estoy apartando para pagar 200 euros si pierdo la apuesta. Me fui a dormir esperando que mañana sea un nuevo día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que la narración pueda ser algo aburrida, pero se que mas adelante se pondrá interesante.  
> Descansen para que tengan energías el día de mañana :D


	3. Archivo 1: Huntsville parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La joven detective sigue subiendo de rango rápidamente y los casos y pistas del pueblo no cesan cada día.

Caso #5: El Camino de un corazón de un hombre.

Mrs. Larson, Curador del museo de arte de Huntsville sospecha de su esposo Bill está cometiendo infidelidad marcial!

Ella necesita tu ayuda con pistas poco subrayantes dejado atrás en sospecha de una cita en puntos incluyendo Restaurante Alice y la Posada del Capitán. 

Una pareja es feliz, pero ella nota algo extraño en su amor, piensa que le está siendo infiel, tendré que atraparlo para que diga la verdad.

* * *

Fui a la Barbería de Rudy, encontré a dos amigas de Larson hablando sobre la posible infidelidad de su esposo, dijeron que el no le ha dado la atención que merece, encontré ocho pistas, al salir vi las caras de preocupación de las señoras, espero que solo sea un rumor.

Luego fui a la Tienda de relojes de Ty, un amigo de Larson estaba eligiendo un reloj para comprar, encontré 10 pistas, de verdad el hombre quería animar a su amiga.

Fui a él Restaurante Alice, estaba la mamá de Larson esperando una orden para llevar, creo que era para su hija, encontré 9 pistas que me podrían ayudar, tendré que ser cuidadosa con la persona que ame y que demuestre que me es fiel si no quiero desconfiar de él.

En la Posada del Capitán su decoración era muy marítima, aún así era un desorden, al investigar en el desorden encontré 8 pistas.

En el café de Iván había gente hablando del rumor de la infidelidad de Larson, una señora que parecía de treinta, dijo que si el esposo de Larson le hizo infiel es porque ella no se esforzó demasiado en ser una buena esposa. Me gustaría hablar con la señora; pero sería una perdida de tiempo. Encontré siete pistas, me fui de ahí rápidamente.

* * *

Llegué al hotel, encendí la Computadora del Crimen, al analizar las pistas apareció un rompecabezas. Fui armándolo, aunque me quedara poco tiempo lo hice tranquilo, al terminarlo me salió el resultado.

Usted tiene piezas juntas de vigilancia de foto de Bill Larson en un apasionado abrazador con un sandwich de pollo.

Mr. Larson obviamente tiene comer por un problema, pero su esposa será agradecida para ser informada que él está permaneciendo sus votos.

Por mis aptitudes de investigación subí de rango a “Bird Dog”.

* * *

Caso #6: Estafador.

Lis historiadores del arte con las visitas que han hecho recientemente descubrieron que varias obras maestras ubicadas dentro del museo de arte de Huntsville son falsas! Los ciudadanos de la ciudad están indignados y necesitan tu ayuda exponiendo al fingido Picasso.

Investiga en la tienda de libros, la estación de incendios, el museo de artes y otras escenas del crimen por pistas.

Un estafador de pinturas, que crea pinturas falsas, ha de tener mucho talento para hacer una copia exacta de la Mona Lisa.

* * *

Fui a la estación de incendios, el dálmata me recibió. Encontré diez pistas. 

Después fui a la tienda de libros, encontré 8 pistas, recuerdo que debo comprar libros que quiero leer, pero por el trabajo no pude.

En el restaurante de Alice encontré 8 pistas, debería recomendar este restaurante en un periódico.

Fui a la Tierra de juguetes de Grey, tenía juguetes de los 90’s modernos recuerdo que jugaba con muñecas y con carrito también. Encontré 10 pistas, durante la investigación el cronómetro se alteró y me resto minutos, creo que me debo de comprar uno nuevo.

El museo de arte tenía una decoración bonita, no le llegaba a los talones de los museos de artes de otros países reconocidos, sus obras me gustaban. Encontré 7 pistas.

* * *

Al analizarlas en la Computadora del Crimen el rompecabezas apareció. Ahora pienso si debo de hacer pinturas basadas en rompecabezas para vendar las y ganar más dinero.

Tu aptitud de investigación a revelado la identidad del falsificador como un arte en sustancia Gil T. Azell.

Gil a estado remplazando las pinturas verdaderas por falsas para así venderlas por línea.

Por mí observante abolida me gane el rango de “Spotter”.

* * *

Caso #7: Molestia nerd.

Los relajados ciudadanos de Huntsville están consternados para encontrar alguien ha sido subrepticiamente en sus cuentas de correo electronico y ver a través de su correspondencia privada.

Adquiere pistas cuidado, en el restaurante, en la tienda de Empeños, en la Posada del Capitán, el museo de ciencias, Cazar y picotear y la oficina de abogados

Un hacker que molesta entrando a cuentas privadas. Quizá tenga que poner más seguridad a mi correo electrónico.

* * *

Fui a la oficina de abogados, oí a un empleado hablar con la policía cibernética de la capital, encontré 8 pistas.

En Empeños de Pete vi a mucha gente empeñar cosas electrónicas, una consola de videojuego, una computadora, una tele antigua. Encontré 8 pistas, vi a un niño llorando por su videojuego.

En la tienda relojes de Ty, vi que tenían nuevos relojes a le venta, estos relojes eran más modernos, debería comprar uno. Encontré 8 pistas.

En el museo de ciencias había una exhibición de una máquina, el que lideraba la exhibición decía que sería una tecnología que revolucionará en el mundo, espero que la máquina tenga suerte, encontré 8 pistas.

En el café de Iván, oí una conversación de un grupo de internautas, no comprendía mucho de lo que hablaban, soy buena con las computadoras, pero no llego al nivel de un hacker. Encontré 8 pistas.

En el restaurante de Alice, había dos hermanos que a uno de ellos le hackearon su correo, él otro dice que hay rumores de que también hackearon el correo del alcalde. Encontré 7 pistas. Que quera el hacker con todo esto?...

* * *

Al analizar las pistas apareció el rompecabezas, si el hacker que estoy investigando resulta ser peligroso tendré cuidado. Complete el rompecabezas y ‘cracked’ el caso?

Parece Eugene Needlemeyer se ha infiltrado en buzones para descubrir quién coloco cinta blanca en este y robo su protector de bolsillo.

Por mí genial asombroso genio me dieron el rango de “Sleuth”.

* * *

Caso #8: Gato Ladrón.

Asustando a los residentes de Huntsville sospechan de un gato ladrón en el medio! La tienda de mascotas y los locales residencias han sido el metas primarias a diario de desapariciones de gatos.

Sigue el gatito ladrón recogiendo pistas dispersas alrededor de la ciudad. Usa el prodigioso poder de la Computadora del Crimen para revelar la degenérate responsable por robar a los peludos compañeros.

Tendré que hacerlo rápido antes de que otra mascota desaparezca.

* * *

Fui a la Barbería, el mono que estaba viendo en la ventana me recibió, estaba quitando los piojos de algunos clientes. Encontré 12 pistas, podría dejar que el mono me corte el cabello.

En la tienda de relojes de Ty el gato se me acercó, me olio y se fue, el encargado dijo que el gato me estaba conociendo. Encontré 11 pistas, antes de irme el gato se me quedaba viendo, le tome una foto antes de irme.

En Mascotas exóticas de Paúl, vi muchos animales sueltos y otros en sus espacios, vi a un bombero, le pregunté que hacía aquí, el me dijo que la perrita del dálmata dio a luz a sus cachorros, pero no se podían acercar para no agobiarla, el dálmata se me acercó. Encontré 12 pistas, cuando iba a salir un gato negro y pachón de ojos amarillos no me dejó pasar, le tque la cabeza y me fui.

En la tienda libros vi que el dejé había traído a su mascota, un cuyo, el cuyo estaba siendo alabado por los demás trabajadores. Encontré 10 pistas, cuando me estaba yendo oí que Alguien gritaba que el cuyo mordía una hoja de papel.

En el museo de artes, vi a un grupo de pintores pintando a su manera una estatua famosa de un perro, encontré 8 pistas.

En la tienda de pescados tropicales a mi lado estaba una niña cantando una canción para los peces, encontré 7 pistas, note que la pecera tenía muchas cosas en su interior, no se si sea bueno para los peces, o si están para entretenerlos.

* * *

En la Computadora del Crimen al analizar todo apareció el rompecabezas. Ya al completarlo se descubrió todo.

Has atrapado a Ty de la tienda de relojes robando gatos de la tienda de mascotas, entonces los disfrazan y los vende como relojes.

El tiempo libre de este hombre expiró.

Por mis hazañas de resolver este caso subí al rango “Shadow Master”.

* * *

Horas después todos los gatos y demás mascotas fueron devueltos, visite a los hijos del dálmata del bombero, casi me da algo de verlos por los tiernos que eran, la madre me permitió acercarme y les tomé muchas fotos. Si me hago independiente de mis padres y si me cuido a mi misma podré cuidar de un animalito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La traducción la hago con el traductor de Google, alguna veces la arreglo para que no se vea rara.  
> Pronto nos acercaremos al clímax de la historia.   
> Del grupo de pintores, la estatua del perro have referencia a iñuna estatua que existe en la vida real(pista: La historia de una estatua tiene una película).  
> ¿Ustedes son de gatos, de perros o algún otro animal?  
> Yo de gatos. Adioooos.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic basado en juego de computadora. Casual games. HOP.   
> El nombre del avatar que es el Máster detective lo elegi porque hay una novela(si, la saga de juegos tiene novelas), que dice el supuesto nombre del avatar de los juegos es Molly Graham. Si viene de un producto oficial le creeré.  
> Esta será la parte 1, abarcará del juego 1 al 10, asi será con los demás fanfic que voy a hacer.


End file.
